1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a vehicular fuel cell system and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a vehicular fuel cell system which, if collision of a vehicle is detected, shuts off the fuel supply to a fuel cell stack by a shut-off valve and shuts off a power system of the fuel cell stack by a relay is known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-335184 (JP 2007-335184 A)).